Moulin Potter Wars
by Psycho Punk Munky
Summary: It's a mix, all the characters that Ewan McGregor plays in movies meet up! Very funny! A must read (according to my friend) R & R!
1. The Introduction

A/N This story is filled with many cameo appearances and some mildly obscene humor, please understand this story is meant to be comedic and not offensive. Also, some characters are based on rumors and movies. 

In this story: Ewan McGregor is cast as Professor Lupin, thought I'd say that to lessen the confusion but everyone else are the same. Thank you. My friend Naya-Kenobi requested I cast him in this story. Naya-Kenobi: HE' SOOO HOT ß she wrote that. 

Movie characters from: Harry Potter, Star Wars, LOTR, Moulin Rouge, Eye of the Beholder 

Musically inclined characters: Sum 41, Linkin Park (don't ask)

A/N If you haven't seen these movies/heard of these people you won't understand. 

The setting takes place in Paris, France, 1900 where a young writer is looking for some inspiration. His father told him he shouldn't waste his life on this, but Christian (the writer) believed differently. Christian decided to write a play based on the Bohemian Revolution. It was to be based on truth, beauty, freedom and love. So, there he sat in his little room with only a typewriter, a desk and a chair when suddenly, a strange bearded man fell from the roof. 

Christian: Who are you? 

Strange Bearded Man: I am Obi Wan Kenobi, and where am I? And who the h*ll are YOU?! 

Christian: I am Christian. I'm writing a play, and you're in Paris, France. 

(Obi Wan looks at how strangely Christian is dressed)

Obi Wan Kenobi: What YEAR am I in? Why do you look like me? 

Christian: 1900, and good question, why do you look like me? Except you're uglier, you have a beard and your uh… apparel is a little bit odd. 

Obi Wan Kenobi: EXCUSE ME?! I'm not the one dressed in tapered pants and a dirty muscle shirt! AND I AT LEAST HAVE A FREAKIN' LIFE! WHAT'S GOING ON?! I'M FIGHTING WITH MYSELF! I TOLD ANAKIN NOT TO TAMPER WITH THE TIME-MACHINE, BUT NOOOOOOOO, AND NOW I'M IN HOMOSEXUAL COUNTRY HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Christian: It's called gay Paris because-

Obi Wan Kenobi: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!! I'M GOING TO KILL ANAKIN, I SWEAR-

But then, another person had fallen through the roof on top of Obi Wan Kenobi. It was, a brown haired man, dressed in shabby robes, carrying a type of stick. He stood up off of Obi Wan, blinked a couple times in confusion and sat down on the floor. 

Obi Wan Kenobi: Oh great, and who's this? The easter bunny? 

Brown-haired man: I am Proffesor Remus J. Lupin. 

Obi Wan Kenobi: I feel a disturbance in the force…

Christian: Excuse me, I farted. 

Proffesor Lupin: Awww, you better hope to God that doesn't come over here. 

Obi Wan: How come we all look the same? 

Proffesor Lupin: Good question… no wait, you're older and you have a beard…

Obi Wan: ENOUGH!!! It seems we all just appeared out of different times. 

Proffesor Lupin: Or different movies. 

Obi Wan: That too. 

Proffesor Lupin: But this could also be brought on by dark magic…

Obi Wan: Are you some sort of magician or something? 

Proffesor Lupin: I'm a wizard. 

Obi Wan: Oh, isn't that nice. Here we have the Cowardly Lion, a Warlock… and where would be the witch?

They heard a rattling sound upstairs and a crack. It wasn't long before another body fell through the hole. It was the body of…

Obi Wan: Padmé? Well, now we have our witch. 

Padmé: Oh this is just great, now I'm stuck here with YOU. *looks at Obi, then glances around the room* What's with your long lost twins? 

Obi Wan: Nevermind. 

Padmé: This is Anakin's doing isn't it? I knew I should've never gone out with that guy… 

Obi Wan: I hate him soo much. 

Lupin and Christian turned to look at each other and stared at Obi Wan Kenobi. They started discussing in hushed voices about Obi Wan's "appearance". 

Proffesor Lupin: Yeah, he should really shave. 

Christian: His clothes are definitely out of date too…

Obi Wan whirled around with an angry expression on his face. 

Obi Wan: What did you say about me? 

Proffesor Lupin: Nothing. 

Obi Wan: You honestly don't know who you're messin' with. *pulls out lightsaber*

Proffesor Lupin: You think a muggle artifact like that could take me down? *pulls out wand*

They looked at each other fiercely and started criticizing each other's weapons. Then, they began to duel, magic vs. muggle. 

***

If you'd like for this story to continue, please read & review! 


	2. Fighting, Swimming and Duct Tape

A/N This story is filled with many cameo appearances and some mildly obscene humor, please understand this story is meant to be comedic and not offensive. Also, some characters are based on rumors and movies. 

In this story: Ewan McGregor is cast as Professor Lupin, thought I'd say that to lessen the confusion but everyone else are the same. Thank you. My friend Naya-Kenobi requested I cast him in this story. Naya-Kenobi: HE' SOOO HOT ß she wrote that. 

Movie characters from: Harry Potter, Star Wars, LOTR, Moulin Rouge, Eye of the Beholder 

Musically inclined characters: Sum 41, Linkin Park (don't ask)

And Towelie the towel from South Park

A/N If you haven't seen these movies/heard of these people you won't understand. 

(The fight continues)

Professor Lupin : You know, this fight really isn't going to work out. 

Obi Wan : True, you have little sparks and I have a glow stick. 

Professor Lupin : Dude, are you talking about our weapons or-

Christian : Please, good sirs, stop fighting. 

*awkward silence, Obi Wan and Professor Lupin look at each other*

Professor Lupin : You thinking what I'm thinking?

Obi Wan : Possibly. Team?

*nods of agreement followed by angry looks and charging towards Christian*

Christian : Hey, you- you aren't going to _dispose _of me are you?

Obi Wan : Oh nooo… we wouldn't dare do that. 

Professor Lupin : No, we had something else in mind…

(Obi Wan takes out a roll of duct tape as Professor gets a chair)

Christian : I-I have my… uh… typewriter! HAH! You can't- (muffles)

(Christian now tied to chair and his mouth is covered)

Padmé : Do you guys really think it was nice of you to do that to him? 

Obi Wan : Sure. 

Professor Lupin : I don't see any problems with it. 

Padmé : (throws hands up in the air) Guys. I'll never understand them. 

All of the sudden, the normal, real Ewan McGregor pops out of nowhere.

Ewan : Hi everyone! How's it- (looks at Christian that's tied to the chair, Obi Wan and Lupin) What the heck happened here?

Padmé : Ooh! Now there's four of you! I'm liking this…

Professor Lupin : Oh, well, you see he wouldn't shut up and Obi Wan and I took care of it. 

Ewan : I see. Well, please take him out of the chair. Why are there four of me though?

*Grimesy pops out of nowhere*

Ewan : Nevermind, five. 

Grimesy : Coffee anyone? 

Ewan : Is that all you do? 

Grimesy : What?

Ewan : Make coffee?

Professor Lupin, Obi Wan, Christian : I wouldn't mind some actually. 

*Grimesy smiles*

Grimesy : At least I'm useful.

Ewan : True. 

*Everyone has coffee, even Padmé, who's contemplating on how to kill Anakin.*

Ewan : Hey, why don't we get out of this place and go swimming. 

All : Swimming?

Ewan : It sounded like a good idea at the time… all this coffee makes me feel too hot. 

All Ewan Characters : But aren't we all hot? 

Padmé : Yup. *smiles*

*crowd of girls start screaming Ewan! then girls leave*

All : Well I guess we could go swimming… 

(Towel named Towelie comes out of nowhere)

Towelie : Don't forget to bring a towel! Because when you're done swimming you need to get all that chlorine off you. 

Ewan : Err… thanks, Towelie. 

Towelie : No problem. Wanna get high?

*pull out a bag of weed*

Ewan : No, Towelie. Go away. 

*All stare as the towel leaves*

Narrator : Well now friends, all four Ewan characters, Ewan himself, and Padmé are heading to a swimming pool somewhere in France. Check out what happens next in the next chapter! Please R & R to keep the Ewan stories going! (convince other Ewan lovers to R & R also) 


	3. PMS and Crazy Dads

A/N This story is filled with many cameo appearances and some mildly obscene humor, please understand this story is meant to be comedic and not offensive. Also, some characters are based on rumors and movies. 

In this story: Ewan McGregor is cast as Professor Lupin, thought I'd say that to lessen the confusion but everyone else are the same. Thank you. My friend Naya-Kenobi requested I cast him in this story. Naya-Kenobi: HE' SOOO HOT -- she wrote that. 

Movie characters from: Harry Potter, Star Wars, LOTR, Moulin Rouge, and Eye of the Beholder 

Musically inclined characters: Sum 41, Linkin Park (don't ask)

A/N If you haven't seen these movies/heard of these people you won't understand

(The search for the swimming pool continues)

Ewan : OK, people, we've been looking for a swimming pool for about 3 hours, don't you think it would be a good idea if we simply went and asked someone for directions? 

Padmé : No! I know where I'm going!

Ewan : Calm down, I only made a suggestion- *WHACK!!* (Padmé slaps him across the face) What was that for?!

Padmé : For questioning my knowledge. Hmmphff. 

Ewan : (Muttering) What crawled up her arse and died.

Padmé (looking enraged) : WHAT?! 

Ewan : Uh oh. 

Lupin : Run, muggle, run!

Ewan : What?

Lupin : Wizarding terms. 

Ewan : Oh. (Runs as soon as he notices Padmé was catching up)

(After 15 minutes of running, Ewan smacks into a wall not realizing what he was doing in the first place)

(All in the backround says : Ooh! That's got to hurt!)

Padmé : That teaches you not make fun of me. 

Ewan : But I-

Padmé : ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME AGAIN?! 

Christian : Guys, it says something across the wall… it seems that Ewan's mindless acts have brought us to a-

Grimes : Po-Poo- Pool.. (Trying to sound out the word 'Pool') POOL!

Ewan : Good work genius. 

Christian : I always knew military intelligence was a typo. 

(Everyone but Grimes laughs, seeing as Grimes isn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree)

(Everyone walks in the swimming center but realize they don't have swimming trunks (or bathing suit for Padmé))

Obi Wan : Oh… I always wanted to see Padmé in a bathing suit. *Gets slapped across the face by Padmé*

Ewan : Now what are we going to do? 

Suddenly, Lucy, Stephen Wilson (eye the beholder) and Leia (when she's young! –Star Wars-) appear out of nowhere. Stephen's running after Lucy on the pool deck and Leia sees Padmé and runs towards her. 

Stephen : Noooooo! Lucy, come back, daddy's not craazzzzyyyyyy, you have to believe me!

Lucy : Get away from me! You're creepy! 

Stephen : (in a distant voice) Nooo Lucyyyyy… (Falls into the pool, realizing he wasn't supposed to be running around a swimming pool, especially since he can't swim)

Lucy : YAY! Daddy's dead!

(All stare wide-eyed at Lucy) 

Lucy : What? He was a crazy jerk.

(Awkward silence)

Ewan : Ookk… how about you join our group too then, Lucy?

Lucy : AAAH!!!!!! Why do you all look like my dad? 

Ewan : Long story, come along. 

Lucy : Ookk… 

Leia : Mom, how come there's five Obi Wan's but they aren't so ugly- (Padmé covers mouth)

Padmé : Because your S.O.B (gasp she swore!) of a father messed around with time machine… and now we're here. 

Leia and Lucy : Ooooh…

Ewan : Back to the: what are we going to do situation… What are we going to do?

Grimes : Make coffee?

*Blank stares*

Grimes : (Looking sad) It worked before… 

Leia : I've got a monster in my tummy… it's growling. 

Padmé : No honey, that means you're hungry. This is the last time I tell you, your daddy's an idiot and he doesn't understand that so don't listen to him anymore, OK?

Leia : Yes mom. 

Padmé : She has a point though.. we should all go eat. 

Ewan : I agree. Well, lead the way to the nearest restaurant, Christian!

Leia and Lucy : YAY! Food!

*****

Narrator : Well.. since the swimming pool wasn't the greatest idea, they are now off to a restaurant… who knows what's going to happen next. Will Grimes ever stop suggesting to have coffee? Will Anakin reverse what he did? Will Padmé ever get out of PMS? *smack* Nevermind. Anyway, thanks for reading & reviewing, I appreciate it IMMENSELY! Keep R & R! There are definitely more chapters to come for this twisted story and soon! If you have any suggestions, please tell me them. Thanks! 


	4. Snails and Mountain Dew

A/N This story is filled with many cameo appearances and some mildly obscene humor, please understand this story is meant to be comedic and not offensive. Also, some characters are based on rumors and movies. 

In this story: Ewan McGregor is cast as Professor Lupin, thought I'd say that to lessen the confusion but everyone else are the same. Thank you. My friend Naya-Kenobi requested I cast him in this story. Naya-Kenobi: HE' SOOO HOT -- she wrote that. 

Movie characters from: Harry Potter, Star Wars, LOTR, Moulin Rouge, and Eye of the Beholder 

Musically inclined characters: Sum 41, Linkin Park (don't ask)

A/N If you haven't seen these movies/heard of these people you won't understand

Yes, this is the fourth chapter… I can't help myself, sorry. I'll probably write… about 40 of these until everyone is sick of Ewan!!! HAHAHA I will take over the world! Just kidding, I'll get to the story now. 

(At the restaurant) 

Lupin: Is it just me or all the people in the restaurant staring at us? 

Christian : Well I dunno, is it everyday you see five men that look the exact same walk into a restaurant with one woman and two children? And 4 of these people looking like they come from a story book or way too far into the future?

Lupin : We should've left him in that chair. 

Obi Wan : I agree. 

Christian : I don't. 

Lupin : What a doofus. 

*Obi Wan snickers*

Christian : *scowls* Let's just get a table, shall we? 

(a few minutes later they're all seated at a table, still being stared at by random people)

Waitress : So what is everyone getting?

Lucy : I'll have orange juice please.

Grimes : Coffee. 

Ewan : So, so typical… water, ma'am. 

(Everyone orders until they get to Obi Wan)

Obi Wan : I'll have Mountain Dew. 

*Awkward silence*

Waitress : Sir… I don't believe I know what you're talking about… dew on the mountains? We don't carry that; we have spring water though if you'd like. 

*Snickers from other people in the restaurant*

Ewan : (whispers to Obi Wan) They haven't come out with Mountain Dew yet…

Obi Wan : Oh. Well, I'll have water then. *looking downcast*

Waitress : I'll be back to take your orders in a moment. 

(everyone reading orders)

Grimes : Hey, guys, what does this say… esc-esc-esca- oh CENSORED it!

Lucy and Leia : *gasp* YOU SWORE MISTER! 

(Now everyone in the restaurant's paying attention)

Some lady : You should be ashamed…

Some guy : Swearing in front of children like that…

Padmé : QUIET DOWN EVERYONE! Grimes say sorry. 

Grimes : But Padmé…. (in sad voice)

Padmé : But nothing mister, say sorry right now. 

Grimes : (lip out, and head hanging low) I'm sorry girls. 

Lucy and Leia : OK, we accept your apololgy. (A/N apology is meant to be spelt wrong people!!!) 

(Everyone in restaurant go back to what they were doing before)

Waitress : So has everyone decided yet? 

Padmé : Yes, we'll all have pepperoni pizza. Two large ones, to be exact and for an appetizer we'll have escargots. (French for snails; a delicacy in France)

*****

Waitress : Two pizzas, and a large dish of escargots. Enjoy your meal. 

*Lucy prods at the snails on the dish*

Lucy : Padmé, why is the food moving?

Leia : Why are they feeding us snails? 

Padmé : Girls, girls, snails are a delicacy in France… just eat one. 

Lucy : Are you sure this isn't Fear Factor? *Looks dejectedly at the food* This looks nasty. 

Ewan : I think I agree with Lucy, I'm not sure I enjoy the concept of eating something that crawls around in the mud and slime… 

Padmé : Ewan! You aren't setting a good example!

Ewan : But I truly think-

Padmé : (Raises hand in order to slap him) Don't you DARE speak against me, sir. 

Ewan: (Whimpers)

Padmé : Now, that's settled. Let's eat!

Narrator : Well everyone, the restaurant scene is to be continued in the next chapter. Hopefully, Christian will have more of a point in the next chapter, but right now… I think they better get to pharmacy and buy Padmé some PMS pills and….. AAAH!!!! SHE'S COMING AFTER ME!!!! That's all from me for now! R & R! Let's all hope I won't be murdered by Padmé by next chapter… and maybe I'll be able to put one of you fans in my story! J Just add your names in the reviews and -choke- -gag- I'm being strangled now…. UNTIL NEXT TIME! 


	5. Love, Cutlery and Guest Appearances

A/N This story is filled with many cameo appearances and some mildly obscene humor, please understand this story is meant to be comedic and not offensive. Also, some characters are based on rumors and movies. 

In this story: Ewan McGregor is cast as Professor Lupin, thought I'd say that to lessen the confusion but everyone else are the same. Thank you. My friend Naya-Kenobi requested I cast him in this story. Naya-Kenobi: HE' SOOO HOT -- she wrote that. 

Movie characters from: Harry Potter, Star Wars, LOTR, Moulin Rouge, and Eye of the Beholder 

Musically inclined characters: Sum 41, Linkin Park (don't ask)

Fanfic Ewan fans: Aeryn (Kenobi) Grimes, Laura and JapDragon77 

A/N If you haven't seen these movies/heard of these people you won't understand

(At the restaurant) 

(After a few minutes of eating and disgusted sounds/faces... Grimes spots a familiar person sitting at a table next to the group)

Grimes : Hey, you guys! I recognize that woman!

Lupin : (muttering) That's the only intelligent thing you've said all day. 

Grimes : Shut up. *Looks at ravishing young woman who's waving at him* Hello! *Waves back*

Pretty young woman : Hello! *walks over to the table where he's seated* How are you?

Grimes : I'm fine… how did you get here, Aeryn? 

Aeryn : Anakin and the time machine. Damn him! Oh and I brought some friends, that also got caught in this mess somehow. *Points at people at the table she was sitting at* That's Laura *waves* and JapDragon77. *also waves* 

Obi Wan : Laura?! *eyes open wide in suprise*

Laura : Obi Wan?! *same thing*

(Obi Wan and Laura embrace but Laura backs off quickly as she sees everyone's staring)

Laura : I can see you haven't been taking care of yourself… *looks at beard and shakes head*

Obi Wan : Oh, what's wrong with the beard? It's stylin'! (does some kind of disco dance)

Laura : No, the beard goes or I do. 

Obi Wan : But-

Laura : No buts. It goes or I do. 

Obi Wan : *pouts* Ok…

Laura : How about you come to our table, and we'll talk?

Obi Wan : Sounds good. 

Grimes : I say we go with them, honey. (speaking to Aeryn his wife)

Aeryn : Ok. 

(They all walk off to the table JapDragon77 is sitting at)

Lupin : Oh great, there goes my source of entertainment with « Ae-ryn » *flutters eyelashes girlishly and giggles*

Christian : Yeah, that's too bad isn't it Ewan-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

*falls out of his chair and starts trying to poke out his eyes with forks*

(The real Ewan and Padmé start making out continuously on the table… on the ground as Lucy and Leia grab one of Lupin's legs)

Lucy and Leia : EEEWWWWWWWW! Cooties! 

Leia : Mommy's getting cooties! 

Lucy : (looks up at Lupin) C'mon Mr.Magician Guy make them stop!

Lupin : (yelling at Ewan and Padmé) Get a room you two!

(they stop making out for two seconds)

Padmé : Ok… you heard them, let's get a room. *winks* 

Ewan : Ok, let's get a room. *winks back*

(they head to the bathroom, you hear a loud thump and the entire restaurant stares at the bathroom door)

Lupin : (looks down at Christian who's now trying to stab himself with a butter knife) You don't think they're going at it in there do you? 

Christian : (stops trying to stab himself) I honestly, truly, with all respect… don't want to know. I think I'm going to eat my food now. 

Lupin : Good idea. (Lucy and Leia get off his legs)

(about 25 minutes later) 

Christian : Well, the food's all gone, I've paid the check and _they_ *shudders* still aren't out of the bathroom. Who's going to get them? 

Lupin : *looks at Christian* 

Leia & Lucy : *look at Christian*

Christian : Ohh no. Oh no, no, no. I'm am NOT going. 

Lupin : 3 against one, do us well brave soldier. 

Christian : You're kidding, right? 

All : No. 

Christian : I'm gonna die… (walks over to the bathroom, from which gross sounds are coming from it) (knocks on door and says sheepishly) Ok g-guys… you can come out now. 

*Silence*

Christian : D-don't make me go in there…

*Silence*

(Door opens, they come rolling out and Christian almost trips on them)

Christian : Oh, CENSORED you both. The rest of us are going outside. I'll see you guys there. (joins the group outside of the restaurant but Ewan and Padmé are somehow already there) What the-?

Ewan : We've all decided to go to the « Love Boutique ». 

Christian : Isn't that a porn shop? 

Ewan : So? 

Christian : There's kids. 

Ewan : You can watch them. 

Christian : *Mouth falls open* But- no- c'mon… (looks at the rest of the people) You can't let him do this!

All : Yes we can!

Ewan : But this time we'll let you off and leave Lupin with the duty of babysitting. 

Christian : Thank you! Thank you! *smiles and runs off to the « Love Boutique » down the street. 

Lupin : Oh, this sucks. (Lucy and Leia clutch on to his legs on cue)

Narrator : Well folks, this wraps up another episode of Moulin Potter Wars! Exciting things are in store next… dirty but exciting. If you'd like to learn on who they find in the « Love Boutique » and how good of a job Lupin does on babysitting… R & R and I'll be sure to write another highly adventurous chapter! -) P.S to Aeryn (Kenobi) Grimes, Laura and JapDragon77 I hope you enjoyed your parts in this chapter. (JapDargon77 you'll have a bigger part next chapter, don't worry)


	6. Familiar Faces, Sugar and Hissy Fits

A/N This story is filled with many cameo appearances and some mildly obscene humor; please understand this story is meant to be comedic and not offensive. Also, some characters are based on rumors and movies.  
  
In this story: Ewan McGregor is cast as Professor Lupin, thought I'd say that to lessen the confusion but everyone else are the same. Thank you. My friend Naya-Kenobi requested I cast him in this story. Naya-Kenobi: HE' SOOO HOT -- she wrote that.  
  
Movie characters from: Harry Potter, Star Wars, LOTR, Moulin Rouge, and Eye of the Beholder Musically inclined characters: Sum 41, Linkin Park (don't ask) Fanfic Ewan fans: Aeryn (Kenobi) Grimes, Laura and JapDragon77  
  
A/N If you haven't seen these movies/heard of these people you won't understand  
  
Narrator: Well, let's sum up all that happened shall we? The kids are with Lupin, and the rest. well. are in a porn shop. Hey, you must admit, you KNEW something was bound to happen after the little restaurant scene. Anyways, I wrote this chapter because SOMEONE (coughAeryncough) bugged me enough to do so.  
  
The group all enters the store to look at all the erm. interesting things there were. Everyone but Christian that is, who was lonely and was sitting by the 'Toys' section. He looked around once, then sighed and looked down at the ground. Then a familiar voice came out of nowhere.  
  
Familiar voice: Looking for anything in particular, Christian?  
  
Christian: Oh no. I was just l- BAH!!! Where'd you come from? *Falls on the ground, wide-eyed*  
  
Familiar Person: I work here, the Moulin Rouge got slightly unpopular so I decided to build this little Boutique to make some profit.  
  
Christian: But Satine. you're dead?  
  
Satine: *Cocks an eyebrow* Do I look freakin' dead to you?  
  
Christian: N-no. it's just.  
  
Satine: Look buddy, it's not my fault I'm pale, it's the lighting. Why does everyone think I'm dead? Sure, I died on the movie set. but I am not dead.  
  
Grimes: *Whispers to Christian* We have a major case of PMS here.  
  
Christian: No kidding.  
  
Satine: What?! I DON'T HAVE PMS! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET ME BITCH AND WHINE IN PEACE! *Slaps Christian*  
  
(Padmé turns around and looks angry)  
  
Padmé: Hey beeyatch! That's my job!  
  
Satine: Is sooo, like, totally not!  
  
Padmé: Cha! It is!  
  
Satine: You're going down, girlfriend! *Bi*ch slaps Padmé*  
  
Padmé: *Hisses like a cat and ejects claws*  
  
(All of the sudden they're fighting each other)  
  
(Everyone's sitting down with popcorn while bits of hair are flying around)  
  
Aeryn: So. who all agrees we leave?  
  
(Everyone raises hands, leaves store)  
  
Lupin: What did you all buy then?  
  
Everyone: Nothing.  
  
JapDragon77: They all got in a huge hissy fit in there so we just left.  
  
Laura: Yeah, it was pretty crazy, just look in the window and you'll see what I'm talking about. On second thought, don't look in the window.  
  
JapDragon77: By the way, what did you do to the kids; they look a little. um. stoned?  
  
Lupin: (trying to cover up Lucy and Leia who are chasing around 'pink elephants')  
  
Lucy: Pretty little elephants. come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack little elephants.  
  
Leia: No, they're polka-dot. look at the spots!  
  
Lupin: There's nothing wrong with them, they just have wild imaginations is all. *Laughs sheepishly* Heh. heh.  
  
Grimes: They look like they've been smoking or something.  
  
Lupin: What are you talking about? They're fine. Aren't you, Leia- AAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
*Leia's attempting to eat Lupin's arm*  
  
Leia: Don't resist Mr.Gingerbreadman, you're tasty.  
  
Lupin: Stop eating me!  
  
Leia: Yum.  
  
Aeryn: OK, Leia (snickers, trying to hold in the temptation to laugh) get off his arm. (Meanwhile Ewan's on the ground, crying, because he's laughing so hard)  
  
Leia: But mommy, I want 5 cookies. OK, I'll have 3.  
  
Lucy: But I don't want to go school.  
  
Aeryn: Seriously though dude, what did you do to them?  
  
Lupin: Well, I tried to bribe them with candy to calm them down but I accidentally gave them too much, and this is the outcome. (Eyes the kids evilly, looking harassed)  
  
JapDragon77: Bribing? You aren't a very good babysitter, are you?  
  
Laura: You're gonna get the beating of your life when Padmé sees this. (Padmé walks out of the store, fuming)(Satine also walks out) Speak of the devil.  
  
Lupin: *starts whimpering and grabs a hold of Laura* I don't want to die!  
  
Obi Wan: I know this may sound strange. but may the force be with you.  
  
*Padmé walks over to grab her kid*  
  
Padmé: Hi sweetie! (Picks up Leia, who's dribbling uncontrollably all over her) Ick, what's wrong with you? You look stoned. Lupin? Do you know what happened here?  
  
Lupin: No, no I don't, don't know a thing. Me? Uh-uh. Certainly don't.  
  
Padmé: *starting to get POed* Remus.  
  
Lupin: OK! I admit it! I gave her candy! I bribed her to be good! Please don't hurt me! *Has a death grip on Laura now*  
  
They both stare at each other, tension is at an extreme.  
  
Narrator: Well, looks like we have a classic case of a bad babysitter and an angry mom. What'll be the outcome? Will Padmé rip his head off? Will Lupin live to see tomorrow? Will Satine quit her job to join the posse of Ewan? If you want to know this & much more, R & R! If no reviews come, I will be canceling this Ewan series forever. But if reviews do come, I will be continuing this series until I reach Episode 41: The return home. Catchya'll later! Tell your friends, tell your family, tell your pet about this, and don't forget to. Read & Review! 


End file.
